


A/N

by orphan_account



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Please read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Hi so I haven't posted in a while, I've had no inspiration or will to write, and my life has been a mess lately, BUT, I'm planning on writing one-shots based on Tumblr prompts, so y'all can send me some @ slutforlauren on Tumblr :D thx for all the nice comments and likes, as for my other fics, I don't know if I will continue them. Maybe, maybe not. Anyways give me some prompts @ slutforlauren on Tumblr!!!!!!!


End file.
